


We’re On The Run (Can’t Stop Now)

by Swietek93



Series: SteveNat Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, On the Run, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: “You need to stop running sometime.”“But I’m so good at it.”





	We’re On The Run (Can’t Stop Now)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to start writing small fics here and there. They will be part of a collection of drabbles.
> 
>  
> 
> This work is un-beta’d.

Steve had been chasing her for months. After he rescued his team from the raft, he made sure Bucky was safe in Wakanda, then he set out to find her. She was the best there was at disappearing. He would never be able to find her, unless she wanted to be found. 

  
  


Still, he looked for her. He asked Clint if he knew where she would go, but it was useless. She hadn’t spoken to Clint since before the accords, before the fight in Berlin. He called Sam for any clues he might have found. He even considered asking T’Challa for his help, but reconsidered. The King had already helped him more than he could ever repay. He would not ask more of the man.

  
  


He was nearly ready to give up. Four months with no leads, he was nowhere close to finding her.

  
  


He collapsed onto the rickety bed. The cottage he found to use as a safe house was old, but in decent condition. The same could not be said for the furniture. He thought one wrong move and the old bed frame might just collapse. 

  
  


He sighed deeply, standing up. He made his way to the small bathroom to stand in front of the mirror. 

  
  


“You look tired.”

  
  


He snapped his head around at the impossible sound of her voice. 

  
  


She stood leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest. She had a small smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. Her vibrant red hair was gone; in its place were platinum blonde locks. 

  
  


“Natasha.” His eyes widened in disbelief.

  
  


“Hey, soldier.” She sauntered closer to stand in front of him. Reaching a hand up, she cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing over the beard he had let come in. “Miss me?”

  
  


He still couldn’t believe she was here. After months of nothing but stale leads and dead ends, she was here in front of him. Tentatively, he brought his arms around her body and pulled her into a tight hug.

  
  


“Nat.” He whispered, nuzzling his face into the curve of her neck. She threaded her fingers into his hair and held him against her. 

  
  


“I’m here,” she said. “Not for long, but I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

  
  


“Stay.” He implored, hugging her tighter. He hoped if he held on tight enough she couldn’t leave again. 

  
  


“I can’t.” He thought he could hear her voice waver. He finally pulled back to look at her, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear.

  
  


“You need to stop running sometime,” he said. 

  
  


“But I’m so good at it.” She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. She glanced down to avoid looking in his eyes. He cupped her cheeks and brought her gaze back to his, staring her down.

  
  


“Stay,” he said again.

  
  


She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. 

  
  


“ _ Stay. _ ”

  
  


She opened her eyes and looked up into his. 

  
  


“Okay.” 

  
  


He kissed her forehead, her temple, trailing kisses down the side of her face until he met her lips in a searing kiss. He kissed her hard and demanding, then softer, gentler. He could feel a drop of water wet against his finger and pulled back to see tears on her face.

  
  


“Shh,” he brushed his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe her tears.

  
  


“I’ve missed you,” she huffed a laugh. She brought her own hands up to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes.

  
  


“You’re here now.” He pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head. She brought her arms up to wrap around his body, holding on as tight as she could. 

  
  


He didn’t know where they would go from here. He didn’t even know if she would really stay. But she was here now and he was going to do everything he could to keep her with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great. Comments are love!


End file.
